A Thing Called Love
by WerewolfGirl
Summary: Alternative clothing and concerts. Quriky AU Yamajyou. POV-Jyou. Songfic "I believe in a thing called love" by The Darkness


NOTES: Yeah ,yeah have to do one of these. I don't own Digimon nor the characters used (sucks huh?) Also I hold no copright over the song that is used that is corpyrighted by The Darkness, Must Destroy Music/Atlantic. DON'T SUE PLEASE!! Don't contact me saying I spelt "colour" or "favourite" or something like that wrong, I'm British I use British spellings not American so I'm afraid you will have to live with it "color" being spelt with a u in =) Yes ANOTHER Yamato & Jyou ficcie from me? Anyone beginning to think I write too much about them? Right this is kinda a nice quirky one after all the doom and gloom from "My Glass Doll". Yamato is aged 22 and Jyou is aged 23 BTW -^__^-  
  
A thing called love. By WerewolfGirl  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
Can't explain all the feelings that you're making me feel  
My heart's in overdrive and you're behind the steering wheel.  
  
I stood on my porch looking out over my driveway turning my head right and left, I was like an excited kid hopping up and down out side my house waiting. I don't know what my neighbours would think of me acting like this. Actually I know what most of my neighbours think of me. That young rich doctor waiting for his outrageous and disorderly friends to turn up to give everyone hell with some wild party. That was not my fault the party was not my idea but my neighbours are now holding a grudge over it. My street wasn't exactly for young people it was filled with retired successful businessmen with their wives relaxing in these big houses, keeping perfect gardens and trimmed hedgerows that stereotypical image of everything in it's place; I am the black dot on this perfect street. I am still a trainee doctor but fate gave me these luxuries I own. My father had passed away suddenly when I was 19 but surprised everyone with the amount of money he left in his will for my mother, my elder brother and myself each! None knew that he had squirreled away so much money from just being a doctor. Well a year later I was involved in a rather messy court case about an assault on me when I was at my first trainee hospital, well I gained a large compensation for my injury and was transferred to another hospital. Where three years on I'm still there and with the help of one individual was poked into buying this grand first home.  
  
A horn tooted loudly at me catching my attention from the way I was facing, as this sleek silver sports car rolled up my driveway stopping so that the passenger door was directly in front of me. The roof was rolled down presenting it's black leather seats to the world, the stereo loudly playing the sort of classic 80's death metal rock music; you know the kind with guitar solos, band members with big hair sporting tight trousers and high pitched screaming down the microphone. This car screamed for attention, which was perfect for it's driver who turned to look at me pushing his dark sunglasses up to rest on his head, the rock star Ishida Yamato. He was such a dandy now on top of his success with his old school band, The Teenage-Wolves that the stardom changed his once quiet refrained manner into a flamboyant performer. 'Hey jump in, we don't have all day for you to just stand there.' He called at once my legs dashed straight over jumping into the seat beside him. My body always took over when ever he tells me to do something I'm like a puppet and he's the puppet master pulling the strings, I just obey. When I'm near him I just lose all self control well I have enough self control to stop me drooling all over the place, Yamato has this charm that just poured out of him that made not only his fans adore him. There was something about him that I just can't explain what it was or the feelings I had for him, it was an undoubted love.  
  
Once in the car I absorbed all the details in what he was wearing; a plain pair of black jeans with an open white shirt covered with a dark tasteful tapestry style patterned blazer. His golden locks tamed back into a small ponytail resting at the nape of his neck. Free from being hidden behind his dark sunglasses where those wondrous round blue eyes which matched his perfect facial features; well shaped eyebrows, a fine trace of cheekbones forming and cupid's-bow lips. He smiled as he watched me buckled myself in just as I looked down he took his moment to quickly kiss me on the cheek, before starting the car off we slowly rolled out of my driveway and off towards the main city. Changing into fourth gear he slyly moved his left hand from the gear stick and resting on my knee giving it an affectionate light squeeze.  
  
Touching you, touching me  
Touching you god you're touching me.  
  
We where heading though the outer parts of the city having a few people from the pavement staring at this sleek silver sports car rolling past with rock music the high pitch wail of the song going past them. We where not going that fast but the breeze was making my hair blow away from the style I had put it in, ever since my teens I still had kept my hair shoulder length just the way Yamato liked it or so he said. The singer of the CD went into some speech making his voice deepen, Yamato mimicked the voice and spoke along perfectly and laughed in the same manner as the song started back off into singing. About two years or so ago he moved from his soft rock style into the alternative rock. His critics said he wouldn't make it in those lines of music but with sell out concerts and his alternative rock album going platinum they where told otherwise, he'd reached a new group of fans. "Hey babes you have to help me this time, last time you where a nightmare to decide upon anything. I don't want to be going naked out on that stage, though it will certainly give something for the fans to remember." He laughed cheerfully as he knocked his sunglasses back down to cover his eyes, we where in the city and he was trying to keep a low profile, in this car and with this loud music? It was hardly likely to go unnoticed and anyway he secretly loved the attention. "Don't worry I'll help you pick out a novelty sized tie." I grinned and he broke again into an irrepressible laughter. I didn't get to see much of Yamato these days with all his concerts, magazine shoots and interviews but today he'd dedicated it for just the two of us. Though he had an early intimate gig this evening which he got me a back stage pass for but we where doing what we mostly did together and that was go out to buy new clothes for him. I always liked everything he put on so I am terrible in helping to decide.  
  
He turned the car down one of the side streets from the main road and parked outside a large alternative clothes shop, The Opium Den; one of his favourite shops in this area. He switched everything off before unbuckling himself from his seat and jumped right over the door. Yamato turned to look around at me flashing one of his dazzling smiles at that same moment the sun catching his hair so exquisitely that it seemed to glow and shine- gorgeous. By now some nearby people where already looking over in his direction recognising whom he was or just looking because of his flamboyance. I got out the car in a normal way- I wasn't going to risk trying to jump over the door and joined him on the pavement as we walked through the black painted doors of the shop.  
  
The Opium Den was well your typical alternative wear shop with rails of dark coloured clothes as well as in all ranges of black. There was the punk and perky sections and a grand collection of chunky boots and heels next to a spiralling staircase that lead to upstairs where they stored mostly fetish gear as well as grand period style clothes, also a workshop where they made some dresses on site. "Darlings!" Came an accented female voice as the owner of the shop came forwards with open arms to greet us. "Delora, how are you? Did you get my email?" Yamato beamed hugging Delora and they kissed on both cheeks in a European style before he released her and she came to do the same to me, though with my height I had to slightly bend down to greet her. Delora originally came from somewhere in middle Europe though now you could only tell by the slight accent she still had. She wore a black corset over and hip hugging red skirt and black lace overskirt; she had a beautiful figure and could wear such period style clothes without looking alien in them. Her long decorative claw like nails squeezed my shoulders affectionately as she kissed with her crimson painted lips before looking back at Yamato. "Of course I got your email darling. I got it in your size and set it aside for you. So what do you want to look at today?  
  
"I have a show coming up but I want to look for something in like a frock- coat and a suitable top to perform in, maybe something that compliments that order I gave you?" He said and she gave him a knowing nod before starting to walk up the stairs beckoning for us to follow. Yamato looked back at me with a secretive wink as though he was planning something before going at once up the steps to the first floor. I didn't know what he was up to but he always tried to give me some sort of surprise and what ever they turned out to be I mostly liked them. I followed up the steps watching as he jumped a few steps at a time in an eager fashion much like a child in a toyshop, I adored that quality about him plus the view from behind was not too bad either.  
  
I believe in a thing called love  
Just listen to the rhythm of my heart.  
There's a chance we could make it now  
We'll be rocking 'till the sun goes down  
  
I believe in a thing called love  
  
Ooh!  
  
I sat in a padded armchair which was set outside the changing room area watching Yamato try on his fifth frock coat and admiring himself in a mirror, checking how much the edges twirled when he moved and the cut of the lapels. Dolora sat on the arm of my chair waiting for Yamato to decide but turned her head as her assistant came up the stairs carrying an armful of tops to put on the rail with another batch she had brought up and the frock-coat rejects. As he began looking closely at the ebony shell buttons of the frock-coat did I smirk as a thought passed over my mind, he was reminding me of that vampire Lestat character in the books by Anne Rice I had just began to read. Wearing that black coat and trousers with his the golden hair, all Yamato really needed was a pair of fangs, to curl his hair and get a lace shirt and he would be almost Lestat in the flesh! Cause I would not tell Yamato this thought as he would no doubt try and take up the role, after all he was the one who lent me the books in the first place.  
  
"This one's perfect...Right what's next?" Yamato declared with a final twirl so that the hem of the coat sprayed out and danced about his figure. He was right of course the fitting of it was perfect as it narrowed beautifully just above his hips, complimenting his upside-down triangle body- meaning his broad set shoulders and narrow waist. The perfect man shape as Leonardo da Vinci would say. I didn't really care whatever Yamato wore he is always stunning to look at unquestionably I loved this man. "Well there is a range of shirts and tops, I don't have the two dramatic ones here but I can get Suzie to bring you up some." Delora rose from the air of my chair and seemed to float over to the clothes placing her clawed fingers on the metal rail with a white smile at Yamato as he bounced over to paw at the clothes in an excitable way. "Oh wow, babes I have found the most perfect shirt for you" He turned his head looking at he with that gorgeous smile of his. "What is it?" I asked but he shook his head refusing to say something to reply but walked over grabbing my hand to pull me out of the chair, holding my shoulders he walked me over to stand in front of the mirror. Leaving my side for a second to stare at my reflection watching him as he slid to stand behind me so he could see himself and my face perfectly. Very carefully he wrapped his arms around my torso holding the shirt he found against me. It was a beautiful black cotton pirate shirt with shoe lacing that started at the collar and finished in the middle of the chest and also shoe lacing on the wrists as well, it was unquestionably a beautiful shirt.  
  
As I admired this shirt in the mirror I could see my blonde haired beauty watching me with a contented smile upon his lips as he held the material against me just managing to rest his head on my shoulder. "I want you to wear this tonight so I spot you in the crowd." He purred affectionately as he stared on at my likeness in the looking glass. I loved that tone of voice and seeing those brilliant sapphire coloured eyes looking watching me so keenly, with those cupid-lips moved showing those white teeth beaming at me. I wished I could kiss those lips all the time given the chance and at this moment I wanted to shower my affections with kisses – but I restrained myself. "You got a deal"  
  
"Good" Yamato beamed brushing his soft lips on my cheek he pulled away from me handing the shirt to the assistant Suzie who was also holding the frock- coat that had been picked earlier. Before looking at the clothes rail again for a moment he plucked out a dark top by the hanger and handed it over to Suzie. "I think that's all this time Delora, how much do I owe you for everything?" "Oh Yama I'll pay for that shirt" I protested but was stopped as he raised his hand to silence me. "Don't worry about it babes it's on me. I'd be a pretty bad boyfriend if I couldn't give a present to the one I love now huh?" He said with a loving grin at me before he turned to follow Delora to pay for the things we had just picked out. I really wished I could kiss him I just adored him totally and this gift he'd picked out for me I could not wait to wear it this evening for his little intimate concert he was going to hold.  
  
I wanna kiss you every minute, every hour, every day.  
You got me in a spin but everything is A.O.K!  
  
Yamato paid and it was all be carefully bagged up, the order he had emailed was already in it's own bag and firmly placed in Yamato's hand so I did not see at all what the plastic was hiding. Indeed I was extremely curious what he was hiding though worried in case it was some of that rubber fetish stuff that was in the corner upstairs where we had been, he kept glancing at me with that mischievous grin of his – maybe I should worry? I waited patiently while Delora and Yamato talked to each other it had been a while since they had seen each other from his last shopping trip in this area. "Well you have fun tonight Darlings, don't do anything I wouldn't do." Delora purred in her European accent flashing us each a dazing smile with her pearly white teeth before she and Yamato chuckled loudly the pitch of each of their voices where in perfect harmony like some exotic song. "Why don't you come tonight? It's a very small audience about a hundred people or so. I'll tell the doorman I'm expecting some guests with a password, which will be... Dark-eyed Kido" He said as his eyes fell upon me with an adorable soft loving gaze, how sweet of him to make me his private password. Delora tittered in her glossed accent. "Oh how sweet, I'll try and make it. Well goodbye and good luck Darling." She clasped Yamato's shoulder kissing him on both cheeks and him following in her suit in the farewell before she came to me doing as she had done with Yama again me having to slightly bend my knees because of my dizzying height.  
  
We exited The Opium Den with final goodbyes and waves out onto the late afternoon soaked street taking easy steps towards the car, surprising a beautiful convertible car like this without it's roof up had not been stolen. I walked out to the far side of the car just in the road to put my own plastic bag on the backseat behind me and get in the car Yamato did the same on his side using the door this time. Though a few shouts came from across the street as a few of Yamato fangirls noticed us and called to their beloved icon beside me. Now setting the record straight Yamato was not one of those stars who would speed off quickly on his day off; normally he would go out of his way to be polite and talk to them for a short while. He always said if it weren't for the fans he wouldn't be where he is now so they deserved his time. Which I thought was very loyal of him but today he didn't get out to go over to them. He cheerfully shouted a hello back to the girls, a flash of a smile a small wave and a blow of a kiss before starting the engine up to a low growl and moving off back to drive towards my house.  
  
When we where a few streets away from where the fans where he raised his left hand kissing two of his fingers before moving them to touch my lips. He was a good and careful driver but he wouldn't risk leaning over to kiss me properly but I loved that sweet gesture. "Remember six thirty sharp it starts, there's no warm up band so if you're not there in the audience I will refuse to sing... I want my baby there in his pretty new shirt." The blond confirmed taking a spilt second glance at me to know he was talking to me and if I knew any better he was being serious about not performing if I was not there on time. "Oh don't you worry baby I'll be right there in the front row." I teased using the nickname he always called me against him before copying the action of his, kissing my finger tips and placing them on his nose which caused him laugh loudly as he drove to drop me back at my house out in the suburbs of the city.  
  
Touching you, touching me  
Touching you god you're touching me.  
  
The venture where the small concert was being held was some basement bar on the north-eastern side of town, which was quite a quiet area. Yamato's manager was clever in these sort of things in this area it meant there would hardly be any trouble from would be gatecrashers for this low-key private event. There was plenty of space to park close buy the bar no hassle in having to pay a meter and strolled towards the open door. As promised I wore my new black velvet pirate shirt coupled with a pair of plain dark cord trousers, my long hair tied up in a sleek ponytail allowing it to run down the back of my neck.  
  
I showed my ticket to two very large doormen whom where both built like houses, my they where being cautious about non-ticket holders and stepped into the bar. It was quite dark inside with the soft glow of neon blue lights that where dotted over the floor and around the bar it's self. The main light source was on an empty stage at the moment apart from the two of the musical instruments that helped make up the band and mike stands, though for background music they used some music of the same style that Yamato's band performed. A very cosy place to have a special private gig.  
  
I scanned the darken room already there where a number of fans gathered mostly around my age though a few younger people about, all hanging in small groups chattering amongst themselves while they waited for the concert to begin. There was no one there I closely knew I noticed Suzie the shop assistant from earlier today who politely waved but was engaged more into the conversation she was having with her two friends she had invited with her. I did feel quite alone and slightly alienated in this darkened room, maybe because I had no one standing beside me.  
  
I stayed clear of the bar I was driving so didn't want to risk it, after all I worked in a hospital I've seen all the nasty injuries you can get from drunk driving. Only last week did I have to help ambulate some poor young woman's arm that had got crushed in the collegian that left her boyfriend who'd been drinking dead and the driver of the other car. It makes me shudder to see those cases like something off a hospital television drama in reality. I stood in the middle of the floor just to the side of the centre of the stage I would have a clear view to watch my blond rockstar do his "thing". I soon realised I was not the only one who seemed to be alone tonight a young girl about the age of 15 stood looking quite lost. She looked quite cute in her black combat boots and black tights covering her thin legs with black shorts that had a neon yellow stripe running down the leg. She wore a dull yellow baby T-shirt with purpose made holes in it that revealed a black strap top underneath. She could have gotten away for looking older if her hair had not been done up in three baby bunches with her baby doll face she did look adorable. "Excuse me you don't have the time do you?" Her big brown eyes had caught me looking at her as she edged over to me nervously her voice was the same level of a twelve year old. "It's nearly six thirty" "Oh good... This is the first time I'm gonna see Yamato. All my friends are so jealous I managed to get a ticket for this gig they all saw him at the big arena when he came here last time but I was too slow in getting a ticket, but at least I'm making it up for it now." She squeaked excitly she must have been trying to find someone to talk to but I didn't mind it stopped me from feeling lonely. "So you a big fan of Yamato?" "Oh yes! I think I've driven my family mad on the run up to this" She said her voice squeaking more in her excitement. "What if I said I was a friend of Yamato's and could get you to meet him?" I said with a smile as she eyes light up and stared at me as if I was joking with her. "You know him? You can do that?"  
  
"Yeah after the show, he has a pre-show warm up and doesn't like getting disturbed but I'm sure he won't mind he likes meeting fans." I couldn't help but smile even more watching her looking as though I was some good angel granting her wish. It was odd of me to this I was never one to drop names saying I was a friend but she just had this loveable quality about her. I was always a close friend when introduced to people outside the considered inner circle never boyfriend. To the main media world Yama was straight to the underground people like those I was with now knew his real gender was bisexual – He had dated Sora for a while before me and I think had a small fling with Mimi and defiantly Taichi. Yamato was kindly pet named within our group as "the rock sult" but he wasn't really he was very devoted to you if you became his partner and didn't even look at other people if he was in a relationship. I know this because he's put up with me for about four years and we'll still going strong as is the phrase.  
  
Though my attention was being distracted as people without the room started to clap and cheer loudly as the band members of The Teenage Wolves, who where not so teenage now walked out onto stage to their instruments. With one movement the drummer hit the kick drum and as though a powercut happened right at that moment the floodlight on stage went out. The crowd was beginning to murmur excitably in anticipating what was happening as the drumbeats carried on dully like a heartbeat. Before the atmosphere began to be cut by the first few notes of the lead guitar as starting as the lights began rise up the crowd broke into ecstatic screams. The guy everyone had been wanting for started off his own bass line Yamato Ishida front man of The Teenage Wolves the one everyone was here to see made his arrival on the stage with a dazzling smile before jumping straight into the first line of the opening song.  
  
I believe in a thing called love  
Just listen to the rhythm of my heart.  
There's a chance we could make it now  
We'll be rocking 'till the sun goes down  
I believe in a thing called love  
Ooh! Guitar!  
  
It was actually hard to hear what the song was with all the screaming going on but it didn't really matter, as everyone was far more engrossed in what Yama was actually wearing. He moved the bass guitar slightly out of the way to stand closer to the mic on the chorus line. He wore the frock coat and the dark top I saw him pick up earlier today was see through so what the frock coat didn't cover of his torso was on full display as it where but that wasn't what the crowd where rollicking about. His trousers started on his hips and where figure hugging on his thighs and the top part of his calves the dark material decorated in buckles from the knee downwards and a chain on one side of his leg. I had never seen him wear those before and looked brand new obviously the little surprise he had in that plastic bag and I could see why – fellow fans I give you the welcome return of tight trousers! I couldn't keep my eyes off Yamato he was a tantalising thing to behold as he strutted around on the stage throwing his hips to one side as through he was Elvis getting a small cheer from the ladies on the far right of the stage. As he played one song into the next moving his body in ways to give small teases to the audience all the while, he might be going into the alternative rock but he knew he could get away with the onstage flirting what can I say? He's a pretty boy and it sells to have alittle glamour in the rock n' roll life style.  
  
Hand running through his blond hair as he whispered out some heart broken ballad in a romantic Goth style, staring forlorn at his small audience as he sang so soulfully accompanied by a soft drum beat and his old acoustic guitar he changed to for this one song. No one in the crowd screamed or shouted during this quiet song but silently swayed to the beat humming along in their own thoughts, eyes never straining from the blonde beauty. Those sapphire eyes flicked over to where I was standing as he sang some words of never finding anyone to replace the person who left and he loved them so much. I felt the corners of my mouth perk up into a dreamy smile as I watched him his eyes tearing away from he to look once again at the whole crowd. Well placed words on purpose to say those whilst looking at me or was it pure luck? Which ever it was I found them true for my own heart I was filled and drunk on my love for the rock star. It wasn't just the star quality or his handsome features but his brilliant character and compassion I had the pleasure of getting to know over long years; those lure my heart away to be kept for him only. Musing over thoughts of his and mine causal intimate moments together like just curled up on a sofa watching a film or in bed just drifting off to sleep it wasn't just the passionate side the relationship I loved just small little things also. A small catch of a gaze or smile from Yamato and it only reminded me how much I loved him and never fail to think that this relation ship has been going on for three years now and we act like we're still newly dating sometimes. Isn't that the funny side of love?  
  
Touching you, touching me  
Touching you god you're touching me.  
  
After nearly two hours the concert was over, the band drifted off stage to the green room and dressing rooms to relax after another successful gig and happy audience members chatting animatedly left the venue. The young fan stayed close by my side reminding me of the promise I had made her though after just watch the whole performance I wanted to have my own time with the star but I made a promise I always try to keep them. "This way" I said climbing up onto the stage over to the side door on the right side of the stage where the door to backstage was but again as like the front doors a hefty looking security guard stood watching me closely as I approached with the young fan. "I'm a friend of Yamato Ishidas." I said nervously as the guard lowered his gaze studying me closely. "Jyou right? Yeah he said if someone looking like you would come looking for him, well in you go" He said in a low gruff voice before stepping aside to open the door allowing me and the girl entry into the greenroom which despite it's name is wasn't green. Three beige settees where arranged in a c shape around a small TV set and coffee table where bottles of beer, ash tray and playing cards littered it's glass top. Along one wall was a kitchen type thing with a fridge, sink and microwave that was heating up some pizza at this moment for the lead guitar player who talked to the keyboardist who also played another guitar in some songs and co vocals, puffing away on a cigarette. Doors where open to four private little dressing rooms on the side and the backdoor of the building. A CD player somewhere in the room played another band's music for the band to wind down too.  
  
"Hey Jyou! Thought I saw you tonight" hailed the drummer who was sprawled out over one of the large beige settees in the room but sat himself up as his eyes caught the attention of the girl behind me a smile picking up on his face. "What can we do for you pretty lady?" He said with a grin as the teenager looked as though she was about to faint, the drummer was speaking to her and she was in the same room as the whole band. Yamato looked up from the magazine he was reading with his feet up on another settee and looked at the girl with one of his white smiles. "Alright there"  
  
He discarded the magazine aside and came over to greet us, the girl beside me looked like she was about to have a heart attack and for good reason. Not only did was the lead singer coming to speak to her personally his frock coat had disappeared leaving him in nothing but those bondage trousers and see-through shirt to behold that tantalising body of his. Being closer to him now than when I saw him on stage he was dam near irresistible for him to take him in my arms and smother him in kisses. "What's your name?" He said polity to the girl at my side giving me a quick glance for help as it looked like she had froze, I had been next to this girl for a good near two hours and I didn't have a clue what her name was. "Aya" The teenage beauty said in awe managing to find her ability to talk once more those large brown eyes fixed on her rock god who grinned back her and had most all the bands attention now. "Aya? You mean like our mysterious Aya in one of our songs?" The keyboardist of many talents asked with much fascination putting out his cigarette politely as Aya nodded her head happily in reply. "Well guess we have to call off the search we found our girl! Thanks to Jyou here." Laughed Yamato as he slung his arm over Aya's thin shoulders boldly and brushed his hand on my arm giving me an affection smile before turning his attention to the girl under his arm. At the moment I was second best for Yama though I didn't feel jealous or anything. I always got to hang out with him and the band but for Aya this might be the only time she might ever get this close to the guys again I didn't mind the side lines. I got to admire the whole scene as the band pulled out some paper and began to sign their autographs for her "To their mysterious and beautiful Aya" they wrote as a header. If your wondering what the huge fuss was about her name, one of their more heart-felt songs was about a girl named Aya who had a lot of vampire qualities to her who disappeared one day without a trace – so now you know.  
  
Aya clutched the precious personal letter in both hands staring at each of the band members signature this was indeed a dream come true. "Oh gosh my dad is probably waiting in the car... Thank you so much Jyou" She said looking at me her good angel. "No problem" I shrugged and all the teenage wolves moved to hug her goodbye warmly and Yamato being the spontaneous and boldest one out the whole group kissed her on the cheek and let her out the back fire door. What a tale she is going to have for her friends at school on Monday.  
  
He shut the back door firmly and turned back to face me as the rest of the group went back to what they where doing before I came in. The drummer going into his own dressing room to start packing up it was an early one for all and the guitarist attending to his pizza that was still in the microwave. "Do you want to go in the dressing room I just need to tidy up a few things, then we can go home."  
  
Yamato said leading the way into the dressing room nearest to my right, the keyboardist called something out very quickly which made the guitarist laugh and Yamato with a playful smirk put his fingers up as I stepped over the threshold.  
  
I believe in a thing called love  
Just listen to the rhythm of my heart.  
There's a chance we could make it now  
We'll be rocking 'till the sun goes down  
I believe in a thing called love  
Ooh!  
  
Now you hear every now and again in those celebrity magazines about pop stars outrageous demands for dressing rooms to be changed or have certain things in, a room which they would only be staying in for one day. Luckily Yamato wasn't so pretentious if he wanted anything he brought it along with himself. It was a thin rectangle room with off-white painted walls, a shower cubical was in the furthest right hand corner with a blue towel hanging over the dark wood box. One large mirror adored the left wall with a long dark wood dressing table running beneath it, a white sink was placed at the very end of this. That part of the room was generally tidy it was the black sofa on the right showed someone was occupying this space. Two hard black guitar cases took up most of the space the acoustic guitar he had used earlier was already packed away pride and joy was still on display within the safety of it's case. His customised bass Fender Strat, jet-black body with French violet pickguard and chrome fixtures, he still had his old red bas at home along with his old Hohner Blues Harp Harmonica. But heaped over the dark sofa covers apart from the discarded clothes he wore earlier today was a white blue tiger striped blanket as small sentimental token of an old friend which he took everywhere with him. I grinned at the sigh and turned to look at Yamato as he closed the door behind us. "I see you got it back, where was it?" "In that hotel in Finland, a maid had picked it up buy accident with bed sheets. My manager gave it to me when I got here." He smiled picking the blanket up and beginning to fold the material up. It was a comforter something to curl up in while on tour or even when at my house on the sofa watching TV, he was in a very bad mood when he first discovered he lost it. "I'll just pack all these things up and then we can go." He said as he picked up a dark canvas rucksack in one hand and tried to put the blanket it in with the other, which looked as though a struggle was about to commence. "Here let me do that you can sort everything else out" "Oh cheers babes, can you put in these in there as well for me?" He said airy passing me the bag and blanket quickly and managing to go out the room putting his old clothes next to me and towel from the shower box on the arm of the sofa by me. Flashing a cheery smile at me knowing he was being cheeky for me to pack all his stuff for him but he could always get around me.  
  
He slinked up to the small sink delicately turning one of the tap's handles so water freely flowed from it's nozzle and proceeded to was off the faint lines of black eyeliner he had put on for the show. Leaning over the white enamelled bowl being careful not to splash water all down the front of his transparent top brought back my first thoughts of seeing him without the frock coat on earlier seeing from behind those tight bondage trousers. Now tight trousers do not flatter most people but I can tell you Yamato's arse was made for lycra or other such figure cosy hugging materials. "You weren't planning anything this evening where you?" Asked the blond beauty and he turned his water soaked face to me as I neatly placed his skirt and trousers in his backpack. "Not really why do you have anything in mind?" "Well I don't really feel like going out, plus I haven't seen you in a while and I was thinking." He purred slyly as his long slender fingers turned the water supply off and he stalked his way over to me like a lion coming for it's prey and wrapped his arms around my neck. His dampened face barely centimetres from my own, his warm breath lightly tickling the skin on my jaw as his soft lips brushed against my own apply a small amount of pressure before retreating way. Those deep blue eyes gazing up at me seductively as his kiss left me with a taster of what he had in mind.  
  
I beamed at the blond rock star wrapping my arms around him, he was all mine my precious Yama for four years and counting. I liked everything single bit about him, I adored his habits and odd little ways we where in someway like an old married couple knowing each other almost inside out. Who ever believes there is no such thing is love is truly much mistaken. Even when each time you see your partner even after all these years it's still beats alittle faster, you can't help smiling stupidly when ever they are around and being plagued by the urge to always kiss them. I can say quite happily that I believe in a thing called love.  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
NOTE: Okay some last notes to be given. We know the style of music the teenage Wolves play is sort of slow-rock well in this fanfiction it's slow black metal (think HIM's music if you don't know what black metal is). This is my second song fiction did I do good?? I wanted to use The Darkness as I just like that they are bringing the fun side of rock music back again =D Praise cat suits, big hair and high pitched wails... Oh and arses that where made for tight trousers.. o.O 


End file.
